Coin Operated Jack
by XTrapedXInsideX
Summary: Will Sally finaly get Jack to notice her?


A/N: I do not own Nightmare before Christmas, or Coin Operated Boy, but if I did that would Flippin Sweet. But sadly I don't tear Oh yeah and this is my first fic. So don't be surprised if it blows so yeah…forgive me if it does!

It was the day after Christmas and everyone was busy cleaning up from the

Previous "Festivities". I on the other hand was stuck in the professor's lab. I had tried to sneak out the night before but the professor caught me and locked me in the tower.

"I'm tired of being locked inside this hell hole! I want to see the world!"

That's when I noticed he had forgotten to bar the tower window. I walked up to the window and looked outside. Everyone was finished with there chores and were all in the town square socializing. I wanted to be part of this, so I did what I usually do…I threw myself out the window.

Not much damage was done when I hit the ground, one of my legs tore off but that was nothing a little mending couldn't fix. So I pulled out my thread and needle and stitched it back on.

"there…Much better!"

I stood, and started to walk around Halloween town. Not much was going on. All the adults were entertaining one another with pointless conversations such as tips on how to make the best black widow pies. The children were all running around playing games such as base ball except with severed heads. But were was Jack?

I walked a bit more around the town aimlessly, but still no jack. There was one place I hadn't checked yet…the grave yard. So I went to the grave yard and there he was, the man of my dreams, the love of my life, my knight in shinning armor, my… eh…you get the point. I just wish he loved me as much as I loved him.

Sally

"_Coin operated boy_

_Sitting on the shelf_

_He is just a toy_

_But I turn him on_

_And he comes to life_

_Automatic joy_

_That is why I want_

_A coin operated boy."_

He was perfect, he was kind and funny at times, but sometimes he could be pretty damn stubborn. I sat behind that tombstone for hours, just watching him, and day dreaming of what it would be like to be with jack for the rest of my life.

sally

"_Made of plastic and elastic_

_He is rugged and long lasting_

_Who could ever ever ask for more?_

_Love without complications galore_

_Many shapes and weights to choose form_

_I will never leave my bedroom_

_I will never cry at night again…_

_Wrap my arms around him and pretend."_

It was getting late and I wasn't finished exploring the town, so I got up slowly and crept out of the cemetery, hoping jack wouldn't see me. When I left the cemetery I continued to explore the town.

The town was pretty empty. Everyone had gone back to their homes to rest. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day; tomorrow was when we began to prepare for next Halloween. I walked a little more until I saw an old beat up bench. I was just about to sit down and take a break when I heard someone calling my name.

"Sally! Is that you?"

Damn, it was the professor

"Oh, hello professor, what are you doing out this late?"

"What the hell do u think I was doing, I was looking for you! Sally you have top stop this. I am getting way to old to be searching the whole damn town for you every night."

"I'm sorry Professor It's just that…I hate being stuck inside all day, I want to meet new people and have adventures. Why is that so much to ask?"

There was a brief silence, then the professor answered,

"Come sally, we are going home!"

"No I'm not going back to that prison. I'm so tired of being stuck in that damn tower all day long and being treated like a freakin maid!"

I ran as fast as I could, I didn't know were I was going, all I knew was that I wanted to get as far away from this place as I possibly could. I collapsed and began to cry. After 15 minutes of uncontrollable sobbing I sat up and wiped my eyes. That's when I realized I was back at the cemetery. I slowly opened the gate and crept inside. Jack was still sitting on the hill, staring into the sky.

sally

"_Coin operated boy_

_All the other real ones that I destroy_

_Cannot hold a candle to my new boy and I'll_

_Never be alone.._

_Not with my coin operated boy."_

"_This bridge was written to make u feel smitten_

_With my sad picture of girl getting bitterer_

_Can u extract me from my plastic fantasy?_

_I didn't think so but I'm still convincible _

_Will you persist even after I bet you a billion dollars?_

_That I'll never love you_

_And will you persist even after I kiss you goodbye for the last time_

_Will you keep on trying?_

_To prove it I'm dying_

_To loose it I'm loosing_

_My confidence _

_I want it_

_I want you_

_I want a_

_Coin operated boy!"_

I was sick of hiding my feelings for Jack. There was only one way to get him to notice me, and that was to stop being such a chicken shit and talk to him! I Began to walk up the hill, silently rehearsing what I as going to say to him when I reached the top. When I reached the top I walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Jack?"

"Oh sally, its you, I thought someone was watching me!" he said with a smile on his face, but I knew behind His smile there was something wrong.

"You feelin okay jack? You seem kinda sad."

"Yes, I'm fine!" his smile began to fade as he began to stare into the sky. I rested my head on his shoulder and began to stare into the silver moon above us."

Sally

_And if I had a star to wish on _

_For my life I can't imagine_

_Any flesh and blood could be his match_

_I can even take him in the bath_

I couldn't hold back any longer, I had to tell him how I felt about him!

"Jack, there is something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

I hesitated and then I finally said it

"I love you Jack! And I want to be with you forever, I have never felt this way about anyone before….."

He held is boney finger over my lips

"Shhh… It's okay… I love you too"

We looked into each others eyes, then engaged in a long, passionate, kiss.

_Coin operated boy he may not be real_

_Experienced with girls_

_But I know he feels_

_Like a boy should feel_

_Isn't that the point.._

_That's is why I want a_

_Coin operated boy_

_With his pretty coin operated voice_

_Sayin that he loves me and he's thinking of me_

_Straight and to the point_

_That is why I want a _

_Coin operated boy_

XxEnDxX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Okay I know this story blew big time but hey, it's my first one so give me a break…Okay? Thanx much.


End file.
